Imad Hars
Imad Hars (pronounced Harz) , Also Known as "I.H" by a few, is a citizen born In Hara City which later became Haratropolis. He's the main protagonist of the series Imad 10, and one of the 2 main governors of Haratropolis ,the other being his rival and friend Jazzufa. You can read the main series here or a summary here. Personality Imad is a somewhat well-rounded / diverse character. While he's usually Kind-hearted , caring and willing to do what he deems right, he becomes sometimes very serious, concentrating on nothing but the given task and committing some ruthless actions in the process. When with friends in everyday situations, he usually likes to crack jokes on a regular basis to make people laugh, yet can be blunt and seem uncaring to them at other times. This has to do with him being at the core a mix of a naive optimist and a tad pessimistic, disappointed idealist. He enjoys learning more about art, especially drawing and music, and approach philosophically many questions there are about humanity. He treasures genuine friendship above everything else, choosing few as part of his inner circle, feeling disgusted by those who can care about nothing but money and other objects without sentience. While not the kind to start fights, Imad is more than willing to use violence when he sees fit and necessary, but tries keeping his relatively volatile temper in check to avoid entering a fight recklessly, which causes sometimes his loss. He stands by a personal moral code he's always trying to refine, with this principle as its core: "Be true to yourself, Do what you judge is the right thing". Alien Arsenal Here is a full list of Imad 10 aliens at this link: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Imad_10_Aliens Imad has also an Astral form , and has a special Human Form. Powers as a Haran In the new series "Hara Chronicles", Issam revealed that Haratropolis is rich in an extremely rare mineral known as Toonite, a crystal which comes under many forms, colors, is self regenerating, but capable of existing only in a few places. In fact, The Hara is the sole place in all the solar system to even have this substance. Toonite emits natural radiation affecting all People who live at its proximity, gifting them strange superhuman powers. Harans have also learned to use the precious crystal in a revolutionary way they dubbed "Toon-Tech": Given the right kind of Toonite, the right equation and the proper way to use it , everything is possible, this allowed Harans to invent marvels of Technology that surpassed some of the high-tach Galvan-made machinery, like the Anti-Tachyonic Isolator (A Psychysapien-Haran machine capable of isolating anything in the space-time continuum. It was developed by Pearl Leonis and Jazzuffa mostly) . Imad is known as one of the people behind many of the Haran-Made Toon-Tech inventions. Also, Toonite Radiation gave him the ability to adapt to anything and limitless potential, enabling him to learn and use any power with proper time and training. Imad uses this in combat mostly in speed based attacks, dashing and dazzling his opponents with lightning-quick moves. Personal Species: Fully Human. Homeplanet: Earth. Age: 13 when he got the Omnitrix, 15 when he received the Ultimatrix in Mirrored Power, 16 in Reversed Revenge. Appearance: Young Man (Later young adult) with brown eyes and curly-wavy dark brown hair, relatively slim. He wears usually discrete glasses, later replaced with a high-tech Vizor gifted to him by his friend Pearl, Most of his attire and clothes are yellow or golden. Friends and Allies: Harans, his alternate-self Xadim (was his enemy first), Azmuth, Unnamed Girl who is one of his best friends and a love interest some time ago, Psychysapien scientist Pearl who's a close friend, later love interest and then wife. Powers: Despite being a human, Imad has some knowledge in martial arts, and limited marksmanship skills with a ray gun. He utilizes the Omnitrix, later Ultimatrix and finally Psychytrix. Flaws Before finally dealing with it, after having used Ultimate Masquerade for the first time, Imad was usually reluctant to go all-out in a fight, especially refraining from using said Ultimate Form or using a great deal of force to neutralize his enemies. The reasons being him trying to avoid as much as possible causing collateral damage and hurting innocents, but also because deep down, he is terrified of the prospect of the power taking over him, corrupting him and turning him into an insane and aggressive villain willing to hurt anyone, especially those closest to him. He learned a few techniques to shield his mind from such powers, but he was still uncertain about using his silvery alien, even when there was nothing left to lose and it seemed like a sensible choice. This is revealed when he said he felt Ultimate Masquerade to be a separate entity trying to corrupt him from the inside, especially after having its powers multiplied thanks to the Psychytrix. It isn't uncommon for Imad to second-guess himself and deal with self-doubt, fearing he may not be able to accomplish the task at hand. One of his alternate selves, Dami or dark Imad, had these same doubts, which ultimately drove him to create the Hybrid form which would sink him in insanity. Thanks to the support of his friends, which he confides most of his problems to, Imad was able to get over his feelings of inadequacy before they could spiral out of control. Finally, Imad greatly hesitates whenever he has to choose between jeopardizing the safety of his friends or the "greater good". As in "Total Chaos", Imad was reluctant to leave Ben Tennyson alone in the temple to fight the rogue aliens, his ally having told him to get the magical crystal and not worry about him, or else it would mean the universe's demise. Despite heeding Ben's word being the reasonable thing to do, he hesitated for a while, and would have done so longer with disastrous results had Ben not pushed him out of the room to continue his mission. Imad would sometimes recklessly puts his own life in danger to save his loved ones, especially Pearl, as shown when taking on Necros to buy her some time to flee, disregarding the obvious fact he was vastly outmatched and cannot win the fight. Biography While it wasn't clearly revealed how Imad exactly acquired the Omnitrix, it's implied he got in at age 13 in circumstances similar to the Canon series' Omnitrix crash landing on earth. Though he lacked battle experience against armies of Droids, he displayed surprisingly good precocious skill using the Omnitrix as a tool for fighting evildoers.The creators of the Omnitrix (Azmuth and his assistants) witnessed the whole scene from their home planet, deciding impressed that their device was safe in the human's hands. The first adventure of Imad 10 is "Mirrored Power". While testing a Transportation gate, Imad and 10of his friends were sucked through a wormhole into an alternate world, where Imad's alternate self Xadim had gone rogue and became a ruthless anti-hero / dictator. After proving his good intentions to the parallel Azmuth, who briefed him on this Earth's situation and reassured him his destiny isn't necessarily the same as Xadim's, Imad acquired the Ultimatrix from the Galvan to (successfully) defeat Xadim, freeing the city and his friends from his grasp. Xadim was exiled until he fully repents for his mistakes. However, he would later return after assembling hundreds of Omnitrix wielding Bioid robots and his own Ultimatrix, wanting to invade Imad's world as revenge for what he went through, only to be stopped by Imad's secret weapon despite his usage of Ultimate Way Big. Imad was left wondering if Xadim would ever become good again. Few months later, after teaming up with him to stop the Osmosian Varos, the latter revealed how his best friend and girlfriend was killed, setting him on a dark path with unbearable grief. Imad reasoned with him after guessing the identity of his deceased lover (Imad's old secret love interest), convincing him to mend his ways if he makes it out alive. Xadim attempted in vain a heroic sacrifice to save his alternate self. Imad saved him from imminent death, but started fading away due to unlocking prematurely Ultimate Masquerade's full power to save everyone. Luckily, a mysterious female alien rescued Imad while leaving cryptic information about her identity. Imad eliminated Varos' threat for good with Zak Son (Zak 12) a year later. Two years later, Imad teamed up with Ben 10 to destroy the god of oblivion Chaos. On their adventure, he met Pearl, with whom he shared a special mental bond, acquiring the Psychytrix to successfully destroy Chaos. He restored the world to what it once was with the help of Pearl and Ben as Alien X. He showed hints of developing feelings for Pearl, saying she looked"kinda cute". Imad became an honorary member of the Plumbers due to his last heroics, but was enraged with the Plumber high counsel attempting to trick him into murder, leaving them as a result. During the Sociopath Seven Crisis, Imad and Pearl deepen their bond and get to know each other better, and protect each other from the attacks of the seven mad scientists, with Pearl giving Imad the final push needed to conquer his fear of going all-out with his arsenal. Imad follows Pearl's risky yet smart plan to neutralize the leader of the Seven, Fallen-Star, who at a point attained semi-godhood, and was invited to Pearl to rest at her house. More info here: Imad 10: Seventh Menace . He later had to fight Ultimate Masquerade who had gone rogue and escaped the Psychytrix. In this adventure, Imad admitted his feelings for Pearl, which the latter returned gladly. She asked him if he could stay with her as Ultimate Masquerade, so that they will have the same lifespan. However, Imad declined, stating he would miss Earth, but stated he might reconsider this a day, which brought back hope to his young alien friend. Imad later had to fight his demon-like alternate self with god-like powers, and defeated him thanks to his efforts combined with Pearl's Omnipotent parallel self. He was latter wed to Pearl and had 2 twin children, Jennifer and Daniel. Imad received help from the Cosmic entity Kronin to gain his ultimate human form and defeat Naljians who tried to invade his world. Imad's son became a villain after Imad meddled with time to protect him, but thanks to Kronin, he fixed his mistake and his son never became evil. Danny woke up from his coma and went on a promising path of heroism. Finally, in Chapter 11, Imad teamed up with Xadim, Ben Tennyson, Zak Son and John 10, and used the combined powers of 5 counterparts to Ascalon to achieve an even higher level of god-like power and destroy the evil spirit from a higher plane Fuze. Gallery Astral Projections.jpg|Astral projections of Pearl and Imad Family.jpg| Family in the future. Imad 10 Excalibur.jpg|Final Battle in Imad 10 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Godlike Aliens Category:Immortal Characters Category:Sword Users